Cuando ella murio
by alquiem
Summary: Una breve idea de lo amigos y familiares de Hinata sintieron cuando muere y un encuentro con un Itachi que tambien ha muerto


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

CUANDO ELLA MURIO

Mientras agonizaba de una profunda herida en el corazón, podía escuchar los gritos de alegría y victoria que ensalzaban aquellos grandes héroes que habían logrado vencer al enemigo de la cuarta guerra ninja, todo estaba bien, habían vencido y las naciones se habían unificado. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron por última vez una sonrisa llena de paz surco su rostro.

**Cuando ella murió** el estaba ahí, sosteniendo su cuerpo, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza como si con eso pudiese transmitirle vida a ese ser inerte, mientras un grito desgarrador que semejaba a la de una bestia herida salía de su garganta, fue la primera y última vez que todos vieron al genio Hyuga Neji llorar sin control, le habían quitado al único ser que consideraba familia y que secretamente también amaba.

**Cuando ella murió** el estaba ahí viendo como su primo arrebataba del suelo el cuerpo ensangrentado de la que alguna vez fue su compañera y a quien secretamente admiraba, su fiel amigo Akamaru aullaba con dolor; no podía reaccionar, sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía ni quería detenerlas, Kiba no volvería a gritar ni a ser pretencioso, seguiría el gentil camino de quien alguna vez toco su corazón.

**Cuando ella murió** su rostro no cambio, solo el movimiento errático de sus insectos mostraba su perturbación, su corazón oprimido sus lagrimas secas que sabia jamás podrían correr libremente porque era ella la única que lo hacía sentirse lo suficientemente humano para hacerlo, Shino la extrañaría, ella y Kiba eran sus únicos amigos, ¡los únicos que lo recordaban!, su corazón sintió un vacio que el sabia nadie podría llenar.

**Cuando ella murió** el solo dijo _"ese es el destino del débil, ¡quemen su cuerpo!"_. Hiashi Hyuga se puso en pie después de oír la noticia, ¡¿cuántas veces deseo que pasara?! ¡Que su hija muriera!, ¡evitar el deshonor de su debilidad!, ¡evitar marcarla como una sirvienta!, ¡dejar que su hija Hanabi tomara el mando! y ahora que sucedía… los recuerdos de una niña sonriente y gentil venia a su mente, Hiashi no fue visto en más de una semana, quienes eran cercanos a él juraron haberlo oído llorar.

**Cuando ella murió** ella no dijo nada, observo como los demás hacían rituales sin sentido para ella, se le había dicho que su hermana era inútil e innecesaria, que había sido mejor que pasara así en vez de ser deshonrada con la marca en su frente. Quienes miraban decían que no parecía importarle su muerte, pero más de una vez vieron a Hanabi Hyuga parada frente a un jardín moribundo mientras susurraba "¡torpe!, ¡no debiste morir!".

**Cuando ella murió** Kurenai sintió que su corazón se oprimía, ¡le habían arrebatado una hija!, ahora ahí junto a la cuna de su recién nacida cantaba una canción de cuna, ¡para su pequeña Hinata!.

**Cuando ella murió** el lanzo una plegaria al aire, llorando silenciosamente por aquella jovencita que cuido desde que tenía memoria, Ko miraba al cielo, ¡jamás volvería a sentir el sol sobre él!.

**Cuando ella murió** ella la había sentido, para Ten Ten ella había sido su única amiga, ahora veía aquel tronco de entrenamiento junto al suyo vacio, ahora entrenaba sola y sin duda, ¡lo odiaba!

**Cuando ella murió** el lo sintió profundamente, al igual que todas y cada una de las muertes causadas por aquella guerra, sin distinción, pero su tristeza era sobrepasada por la alegría de tenerlo ahí, ¡a su mejor amigo!, ¡Sasuke! nuevamente el equipo 7 estaba reunido, ¡como lo prometió!, Naruto regreso con felicidad en su rostro, ¡todos sus sueños se habían cumplido y pronto seria Hokage! no fue hasta que Sasuke y Sakura hicieron palpable su compromiso que él se comenzó a sentir solo. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan solo!, nuca se sintió así mientras entrenaba o mientras se sentía aislado en sus días de infancia. Ahora veía por su hombro observando a su alrededor, buscando entre las sombras, preguntándose ¡¿que era aquello que le faltaba?! ¿que lo hacía sentir…? ¡Tan solo!.

**Cuando ella murió** nadie más extraño a la joven niña de gentil corazón cuya timidez le hacía imposible tener muchos amigos y cuya amabilidad le impedía tener enemigos, ¡nadie más la recordó!, solo su nombre en aquella piedra de los caídos confirmaba que alguna vez había existido. Su paso por el mundo fue efímero y sutil como el viento que mece las hojas de los árboles. Porque, en un mundo Shinobi, ella era una anomalía que debía ser erradicada, ¡¿quién puede pensar en alguien que no es capaz de matar en un mundo en guerra?! ¡¿O que perdona a quienes la lastiman olvidando el eterno circulo de odio y venganza?! ¡que profesa un amor silencioso sin esperar nada a cambio! y ¡cuyo único gran sueño es ser amada por su padre!

**Cuando ella murió** pudo sentirse ligera, observo su cuerpo que resplandecía con una gran luz blanca, a lo lejos miro un gran número de personas caminar por un sendero. Ellos también brillaban, pero su luz era tenue como la de una vela encendida, juntos iluminaban igual que una hoguera en la noche, ¡no! ¡Su brillo era realmente más grande!. Se pregunto si debería seguirlos cuando un camino nuevo se abrió para ella, decidió seguirlo, frente a ella apareció otra luz igual a la de ella, era tranquila y gentil se sentía reconfortante, cuando se acerco observo que había alguien en ella, un joven de cabellos negros sentado con la cabeza gacha. Su memoria pareció doler, lo recordaba de sus lecciones en el libro bingo pero esta paz que el emanaba la hacía sentir… ¡tan bien!.

El estaba ahí sentado, indeciso en seguir adelante, se enfrentaría a ellos si seguía el camino, ¿qué podría decirle a sus padres y familiares? ¡¿Perdón?! El se había perdonado a sí mismo la segunda vez que murió, pero ellos… ¿lo perdonarían? Sintió una energía acercarse, era tan cálida y gentil podía sentir su pureza en toda su gloria, levanto los ojos con curiosidad, vio una mujer, ¡un ángel sin duda!, así que eso era, ¡ahora sería juzgado y lanzado al olvido por sus pecados! mantuvo la cabeza gacha esperando la sentencia, no había temor, solo resignación y el deseo de por fin descansar.

- ¿Uchiha Itachi? – su voz era suave, lo hacía sentir bien, ahora se tenso esperando su castigo, pero nada paso, cuando alzo sus ojos ella estaba junto a él, sentada a su lado.

- pequeño ángel ¿no piensas decirme mi castigo? – Ahora ella se giraba mostrando unos ojos que él conocía bien, los ojos del clan Hyuga de su hogar en la hoja.

- No soy un ángel, ¡supongo que soy lo mismo que tú!, ¡morí durante la cuarta guerra ninja! – Dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas – Itachi lamento oír aquello.

- Entonces ¿no detuve el Edo Tensei a tiempo para salvarte?, ¡¿pequeño ángel?! – Hinata se sintió confusa _"¿fue él quien lo detuvo?"_, decía la verdad, aquella luz no lo dejaría mentir. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias a ello viví una pocas horas más, ¡supongo!, ¡simplemente mi destino era morir defendiendo lo que amo! – dijo ella – ¿Por qué estás aquí sentado Uchiha san? ¿Por qué no avanzas?.

- Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme a quienes hice daño, pequeño ángel, aún no podría mirarlos a los ojos – Hinata sintió compasión por aquel ser que aún con esa hermosa luz se sentía impuro – ¿Por qué no avanzas tu mi pequeño ángel? – Hinata negó nuevamente.

- Me llamo Hinata ¡y me quedare contigo! – Itachi la miro con algo de duda, Hinata pudo sentirlo – No me gusta estar sola, siempre estuve sola mientras tuve vida, tu compañía me da paz y me hace feliz- Itachi sonrió al menos con aquel ángel lleno de pureza a su lado tendría la fuerza para seguir adelante, tomo su mano con gratitud y la jalo hacia él para poder abrazarla.

**Cuando ella murió, dos almas iguales que en vida nunca se tocaron, se encontraron para no separarse más**


End file.
